Heretofore semi-frozen beverages have been dispensed and attempts have been made to control the consistency of the same by controlling the ingredients (flavor syrups, water/ice and carbonating Co2 gas (carbonated beverage-forming a FCB) or air (noncarbonated-forming a non FCB). An example of a machine for making such a beverage is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,163,095 and 6,220,047.
Not only are the ingredients controlled, but the ratio of such ingredients to each other are controlled. Other approaches include trying to control the temperature of the mixture prior to the dispense. Even with close control of the ingredients, their relative ratios and temperature, such may not accurately predict the consistency or stiffness of the dispensed mixture which can still vary.